


Drabbles from Hope's Peak

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the every day life at Hope's Peak Academy.They will mainly focus around Soudam, however other ships will also be included. All ships mentioned in a drabble will be listed in the notes





	1. I dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi plays Truth or Dare with his classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on a [prompt](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/post/181738553422/hiyoko-truth-or-dare-souda-dare-hiyoko-i) that was given to me by an anon on Tumblr  
>   
> Ships mentioned in this drabble:  
> Soudam

No matter what, Truth or Dare was always a disaster when the students of Hope's Peak Academy played it. It would always begin mild and innocent, before soon enough turning into one of the most embarrassing truths and dares in the world. Every time Kazuichi played this game with his classmates – or schoolmates, which made the games even more prone to end in a disaster – he couldn't help but question if the students really were among the most elite of the world.

 

Sitting in a circle with his classmates, right between Hajime and Miss Sonia, Kazuichi watched how one round after the other was played. Up until now Fuyuhiko had to serenade Peko, which ended with both being embarrassed as hell, Sonia had to drink pickle juice like it was a shot, which almost made her gag, Nekomaru had to dress up in drag, more or less luckily for him Sakura was willing to borrow him a dress, Ibuki had brush her teeth with hot-sauce and her eyes were still tearing even after all that time, and Nagito had to put on handcuffs and leave them on until the end of the game, which made it entertaining to watch how he spun the bottle with his hands behind his back. Not to mention all the secrets that had been shared with every truth that had been picked. Kazuichi would probably need ages and a lot of alcohol until he could forget everything that he had heard over the course of the game.

Kazuichi himself was able to avoid most of the embarrassing questions and dares by rarely being picked. It was rare that he was this lucky, but he was going to take it; everything to avoid making a fool out of himself – at least not as much as a fool he made out of himself on a daily basis, that is.

 

Hiyoko, who just had to silently dance the Macarena without any music accompanying her – which was according to the traditional dancer an insult to dancing itself – while being filmed and having to upload the video onto her social media, was now the one to spin the bottle. Kazuichi's eyes were fixed onto the bottle and like every round he prayed to whatever deity he knew that he wasn't going to be picked.

However now his luck had ran out and the bottle pointed straight at him. His eyes were still on the bottle and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up towards a sweet smiling Hiyoko. “So Souda, truth or dare?”

This was a tricky question. While he wasn't on bad terms wit her, she was still a bit of a trickster and loved to embarrass her friends, so he needed to choose wisely. He could go with truth and avoid the public embarrassment that might come with a dare, however he didn't like sharing about himself that much. At least not towards such a large group. With a dare he might be safe since not many people outside of school knew him and whatever he had to do he could explain with it being a dare.

After a bit of consideration about his options, he then answered, “Dare.” Now he only needed to hope it was the better alternative.

For a moment Hiyoko turned silent as she thought about what she could dare the other to do. She didn't seem as mischievous as usually, so maybe Kazuichi was lucky. After another moment Hiyoko then decided and Kazuichi felt himself jump, “I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” So much for him being lucky and not having to embarrass himself.

Kazuichi's eyes darted throughout the room for a moment, looking at all of his classmates who were curious about who he might pick, while he himself felt awkward at their stares. He knew they were expecting a specific person who he might pick and some where silently mumbling between each other who it might be.

Giving a sigh, he decided to just have it over with and he turned his attention towards the princess who was sitting next to him. “Miss Sonia...” she looked at him with just as much of an awkward expression about what he might ask. However he then pointed past her, towards the person sitting on the other side of her, “can we switch seats so that I can get to Gundham?”

In the background he could hear some of his classmates proclaiming that they knew that he would pick the breeder, since he didn't exactly hide his attraction very well. Miss Sonia however moved aside after a moment of surprise, “I am relieved, yet also insulted.”

No replying to her, Kazuichi took her seat and looked bashfully at Gundham, “I hope ya don't mind.” he knew that Gundham usually doesn't like being touched, but he was the hottest person from the all, “If ya don't want to, I can go to the second hottest person...”

“No.” the other quickly replied, before stumbling with his words, “What I mean, I do not mind. Your mortal form should be powerful enough to withstand my poisonous body.”

“Ah, yeah.” Kazuichi mumbled, before quickly leaning up towards his crush and giving him a short kiss in front of all their classmates. As quick as the kiss began, it ended just as fast and both students looked away bashfully. Kazuichi slowly turned his attention back towards the game and spun the bottle, while his heart was beating wildly.


	2. The most evil one is me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to prove once and for all that he's more evil than Gundham is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this drabble quite a while ago (in November I think?) after a having a conversation about this scenario with [way-too-many-fabulous-fandoms (Tumblr)](https://way-too-many-fabulous-fandoms.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ships mentioned in this drabble:  
> Soudam, Kiibouma

Kokichi felt angry, no he felt livid at seeing what was happening right before him. How could his own upperclassman, who always claimed to be the most evil being to ever exist – even if it actually was Kokichi himself who was the most evil, since he even was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, which just screamed that he was the most evil – react like some blushing school girl?

Seeing Tanaka, the self proclaimed evil ruler of the underworld, who was literally booming with an evil aura, blush heavily after a simple kiss on his cheek from his boyfriend while saying goodbye like some cheesy couple made Kokichi feel sick. This wasn't how an evil person was supposed to react in the slightest! They were supposed to stay cool and unreadable, like Kokichi himself was! This proved he was the most evil! Yet he still felt angry, since his senpai couldn't react like this, before people would think Kokichi himself was like this, which wasn't the case in the slightest. He would never react like this no matter who it was; no matter how cute and naïve they were, and how their hand always felt warm in his own despite it not being made out of flesh, and he was getting a bit off topic with his own thoughts, which was all Tanaka's fault!

 

Feeling even more angry as before, Kokichi gave a sweet smile and went up towards his senpai, before the other could leave to probably the farm house. “That was awfully sweet to witness.” he smiled up towards the other, making Tanaka jump at being seen, his blush getting even worse. “The way you blush at something like this is really cute.”

Fidgeting around after being seen like this, Tanaka struggled for words and then finally settled for glaring at Kokichi. If he was honest with himself, he would have been feeling ever so slightly intimidated by that glare – though never show it of course – but Tanaka's still heavily blushing face took away all the effect, which was sad. “I-I do not know what you are talking about, Trickster Devil!”

Oh denial, always fun to watch but so pathetic at the same time. Good thing Kokichi wasn't anything like his senpai, not at all.

“Well, I'm talking about you blushing after getting a simple kiss from your funny boyfriend, you know, the one with the sharp teeth and all.” Kokichi explained and put his hands behind his head in a leisure manner, still giving his sweet and innocent smile. This time his senpai didn't find much words at being caught red handed and just glared at the other, his face becoming more red the minute, so Kokichi decided to tease him more. “Also I lied about the part of it being cute and sweet.” he flashed a grin which quickly turned mocking, “I actually thought about gagging at seeing someone like you behave like you're from some bad teen romance movie. But at least this finally proves which one of us is the most evil, which would be me.”

Tanaka was fumbling for words, since there was no way he could get out of that one, making Kokichi feel proud about himself. Nothing was better than teasing other people, especially if it made them speechless like this. He felt like-

Someone suddenly took his hand. “Hello Kokichi. I wanted to show you something, so could you please come with me?” the voice from Kiibo rang out and within an instant Kokichi felt himself freeze up and his face began burning up until it was in a deep crimson red. Kiibo was holding his hand and Kokichi felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest any minute now.

“Eh, sure.” he tried to sound carefree, being glad that his constant lying made him able to fake his voice so well. He succeeded quite well with keeping his voice steady, despite the hand that was holding his own. At least until Kiibo continued talking, this time not directed to Kokichi himself.

“Good morning Tanaka.”

“Good morning to you too, Robotic One.” Tanaka replied and Kokichi instantly turned his attention back towards him and was greeted with a self-satisfied grin, since it was now Kokichi who was blushing at only holding the hand of his crush.

Damn it!


	3. The Ultimate Wingwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia has enough of watching her friends hopelessly pinning after each other, so she takes the matter onto her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I currently don't have much time to write due to work, I decided to at least do a small drabble for you all  
> I hope you enjoy ♥
> 
> Ships mentioned in this drabble:  
> Soudam

Sonia truly loved her two best friends with all of her heart. Gundham was very knowledgable and he shared her interest in the occult, and while she and Kazuichi had a bit of a bad start, he was one of the most loyal friends she could ask for. She didn't want to miss her friends from her life for even a moment. They were important to her and almost like the siblings she never had. She loved them both, but by god she was fucking annoyed by their obliviousness sometimes.

 

Sonia and all of their friends and classmates have been watching Kazuichi and Gundham dancing around each other for over a year now and it was getting frustrating to watch. Gundham had confessed to her that he liked Kazuichi for a long time now, after she had asked him. It had been a bit obvious at how he often followed the mechanic around and watched him from afar, while never daring to approach him, so Sonia had been curious about it.

With Kazuichi however it had been a bit of a harder case with figuring out his crush on Gundham since he had been very adamant with trying to convince himself and others that he liked girls – mainly Sonia – which had led to quite a lot of arguments. However one day when they had a serious talk about his behaviour Kazuichi had admitted that he was in fact into other men, which led to the end of Kazuichi's and Gundham's rivalry with each other and the three of them became best friends. After this it had been a piece of cake for the princess to figure out who actually was the object of the mechanic's affection.

If only her two friends would actually realise it!

 

Sometimes Sonia wanted to hit them both over their heads, however she was a princess after all and violence was never an answer to a problem. No matter how tempting the idea was to use a rocket launcher to make them finally confess to each other. If she wanted to make her friends finally take the first move she couldn't pressure them, but she still had to do something since both of them were just too shy to do it on their own.

She had been brainstorming for days how she could make them confess and even consulted her other friends in class, who all also were getting frustrated at watching them pin after each other. While getting ready for class one morning she then finally had the perfect idea and with a smile she quickly finished her hair and left her dorm room.

 

Walking into the dining room like every morning she was glad to see that both of her friends were already present and were talking with each other at a table, while for four Devas were sitting on them both. Walking up to them, she smiled at her friends, “Good morning you two.”

Kazuichi turned his attention away from Gundham and smiled at her, “Morning, Miss Sonia. Take a seat.”, to which Gundham also nodded with a smile, “I also wish you a pleasant morning, She-Cat.”

Sonia however didn't take up the offer of joining them at their table and instead turned towards Kazuichi, “Say Kazuichi, are you free on Saturday? Like, around 8pm?”

At the sudden question, Kazuichi gave a surprised look, since Sonia never asked him out before, “Yes?”

“Great.” With a smile she then turned towards her other friend, “What about you, Gundham?”

“Yes, I am.” Gundham replied with a nod, looking at her as he waited for her to explain what exactly she wanted from them at that time.

Hearing the the positive responses of them both, Sonia could not help feeling delight. “That is wonderful, because I am not free.” she then told them, making both look at her with bewilderment as she continued, “You two go out without me. Enjoy your date.”

With this she then turned around and walked off, leaving her stunned friends behind. However even in the distance she could hear Kazuichi's baffled voice, “Wait, did she just...?”

Sonia never felt this proud about herself in her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia is the Soudam shipper number 1!


	4. A small favour among friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia asks her best friends for a little favour.  
> (This drabble plays after “The Ultimate Wingwoman”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears, I'm still alive. Sorry for being so highly inactive but I wasn't felling that well and I'm seriously struggling with writer block at the moment ^^”
> 
> Ships mentioned in this drabble:  
> Soudam

Sonia was a great friend. She was in fact one of Kazuichi's best friends and he loved her like she was his sister. He loved spending time with her and to joke around together with her. She was very intelligent and Kazuichi enjoyed listening to her talk about her kingdom with such enthusiasm and adoration that only a dedicated princess like her could show. He especially liked the fact that not only was she his best friend but also the best friend of Gundham, his boyfriend, and as such making is easily possible for the three of them to hang out without anyone feeling left out – though Sonia was always very understanding when the couple wanted to be alone for a bit, which was a blessing as well.

All in all Kazuichi didn't want to miss her from his life.

However ever so often he ended up being quite overwhelmed with her slightly eccentric character.

 

As often Kazuichi was hanging out with Sonia and Gundham as they all were sitting in one of the common rooms inside of Hope's Peak Academy. The new school year had only just begun a few days ago and as such the three friends were still catching up now that Sonia had returned from her trip back home. They were talking about all kinds of topics, from what places they all visited during their holidays, what they each did and how Sonia's family was doing.

While talking about the little trip Kazuichi had done together with Gundham during her absence, he had pulled out his mobile phone to show his best friend some photos that he took. Sonia was leaning slightly towards Kazuichi to have a better look at the phone's screen, while commenting on how she found a selfie Kazuichi had done with his boyfriend very cute, making Gundham blush from the compliment. Kazuichi himself couldn't suppress his chuckle at seeing the other's reaction. It was cute how Gundham was so easy to blush and was so extremely shy about showing affection in front of others, even if it was only through him being on a photo where he kissed his boyfriend.

 

While Kazuichi was looking at his boyfriend with amusement, he failed to notice how some of the new students walked into the common room to seemingly also hang out. At least until Sonia suddenly tapped on Kazuichi's shoulder to get his and Gundham's attention.

Both turned towards her and before any of the two could say anything, Sonia talked to them in a hushed, yet almost urgent tone of voice, “I need you two to make out, right now!”

At hearing this, Kazuichi almost chocked on the air as his face began burning up. Gundham was just as much blushing heavily and stuttered out a “W-What?” at her sudden request.

He must have misheard her, because there was no way that Sonia would ask her two friends to make out with each other straight out of the blue. Sadly she then repeated her words, proving that he didn't mishear her. “You need to make out.”

“Why?” Kazuichi had no clue why Sonia suddenly wanted to see something like this and he needed an explanation, because he couldn't for the life of him figure out what suddenly gotten into her.

While still talking in a hushed tone Sonia's eyes turned towards the side where the new students were sitting, indicating at them, before she quickly explained, “This cute girl is looking over here and she needs to know that I'm not dating either of you, so do it now!” With this she then gave Kazuichi a quick push, making him tumble directly into Gundham's arms, while Sonia herself smiled sweetly towards the mentioned girl.

Kazuichi and Gundham looked at each other with blushing faces, while Sonia gave Kazuichi a gentle jab in his side to urge him on, all out of view of the girl still looking at Sonia. Giving a small sigh, Kazuichi then leaned up and kissed his shy and blushing boyfriend, who shyly reciprocated it. Sonia's methods were a bit strange from time to time, but she was after all their best friend and what was a small favour between friends? Especially if this gave Kazuichi an excuse to kiss his boyfriend; and Kazuichi guessed that he owed her this, since she was after all the one who got the couple together in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry for disappearing like this..


End file.
